Won't Let Go
by kamikumai
Summary: After the events that ended season 2, Dean and Sam talk. Warning: Wincest.


**Spoiler Alert!** I... don't think you should be reading this unless you've watched through til the end of the season finale of SPN.  
**Disclaimer:** It's just an idea, as free as the rest of the thoughts that I bring before you.  
**Warning:** Wincest, but of a light-hearted variety, also readable as platonic familial love, but you know, whatever floats your boat... or should I say, ship? Also, pure dialogue fic, you have been warned.

* * *

**Won't Let Go**

"You bought my life with yours. And I'm taking it back."

"Sammy..."

"Dean. You know what it felt like knowing that Dad died for you, that Dad gave up his soul, to save you. And still, you wanna do that to me? You want me to go through what you went through? You're still alive, and I'm going to keep it that way."

"You _can't_."

"Oh yeah? Watch me."

"No. Sammy, you don't get it."

"Get what, Dean? What exactly am I not getting?"

"Clause of the contract, or whatever other piece of legalistic crap that Demon-bitch was spouting. Hey, you reckon that's what made you take law?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Sorry."

"Clause?"

"Right. So... if I try to 'weasel' my way out of this, the deal's revoked. You die."

"..."

"And I can't let that happen. No way. Not again."

"You idiot."

"Call me that all you like, little brother. Never did deny it when people called you the smart one."

"If I'm so smart... then how come I can't save you?"

"...Well, as they say, brawn over brains."

"This isn't rock, paper, scissors, Dean."

"Yeah, I know, Sammy. Life and death."

"And _hell_, Dean."

"I know the deal."

"But what about its consequences?"

"..."

"You can't live without me. I know. That's why you brought me back."

"...Sammy."

"What makes you think it isn't the same for me?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Don't go slow on me now, bro."

"_What are you trying to say?_"

"Can't you see that I can't live without you either?"

"But you can! Normal, that's all you ever wanted. Ever since you were little. _Why don't we have a mum, Dean? Where's Dad, Dean? How come we gotta move again, Dean? Can't we just be a normal family?_"

"How the hell am I meant to have a normal family, if _I've got none left_, Dean?"

"You can start a new one. A new life, a fresh start."

"Dean. Remember when that Gin showed you what life could have been like? The one where Mum never died, nor Jessica."

"What about it?"

"It wasn't real."

"But this is, Sammy. Don't you see? This would be real."

"For me, maybe, someday. But what about you?"

"Ha, what about me?"

"How is life meant to mean _anything_ if you're not there with me?"

"Sammy. _Please_, I'm begging you, Sammy. Live, live and be happy. _For _me. That's all you need to do. That's all I want."

"..."

"Sammy?"

"I've got a better idea."

"It better not involve you dying, bitch."

"Who wants to die, jerk."

"Well, I'd say not me. But, I don't think I should risk that, in case it falls within 'weaseling'."

"That old black guy. The painter, who should have wished for wealth instead of inspiration. We're gonna do what he did."

"...paint?"

"Did you get _dumber_ all of a sudden or something? Was it from when you hit your head on that grave stone?"

"As if. Uh, so. Your plan?"

"The plan. When the time comes, we're going into hiding."

"I'm pretty damn sure that counts as, let's say… '_weaseling_', maybe?"

"Doesn't matter if they can't collect on the goods."

"Who's the idiot now? If they can't find said goods, then they'll just kill you instead."

"I get that, Dean. That's why I said, we. _We_ go into hiding. Like that painter dude did. You and me, until by good old natural death do we part."

"I..."

"You don't want to? You'd rather be _dead_. And in _hell_? Than with me?"

"Don't be an idiot. Wherever you go, my nation follows. To hell and back."

"Only, with a lot less hell involved."

"Yeah. That'd be nice."

* * *

**A Word from the Author:** Feed this hungry author, if you would be so kind, for as I'm sure you're all aware: reviews save lives!


End file.
